


The Dissolute

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Brutality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus assists the Legion with the cleansing of Nipton and it's Vulpes who holds her payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dissolute

**Author's Note:**

> Janus is my original Fallout character; I recently started roleplaying with her. I wrote this piece several weeks ago. She's pretty much a horrible human being, but maybe she can redeem herself someday.
> 
> The Legion calls her Discordia, since they like to give people Latin names.

Nipton was a hell-hole. Janus didn’t understand how the Legion could not have sanitized the town before now. Did it really matter, though? They were sanitizing it now. She continued to gaze at the townspeople they rounded up, each one holding a lottery ticket.

They weren’t lucky enough to be beheaded.

Vulpes Inculta, a frumentarius, was overseeing the construction of the crucifixes. The Powder Gangers, too terrified to fight, didn’t even move as they were tied to the posts. She was disappointed with the events of today. She hadn’t the opportunity to shoot anyone besides the people in the town hall.

She sighed and holstered her trail carbine. With the grace of cat, she leapt off the tree she was perched in, landing neatly on her feet. She wiped the sweat from the shaved side of her head and proceeded to pull a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She tapped the carton firmly against her palm before plucking one out.

A passing Legionary lowered his eyes as he passed her, but she paid him no mind.

“Discordia, pile more bodies on top of the tires,” Vulpes stated.

She dropped the cigarette on the ground and placed the pack back in her pocket. “You mean the children’s bodies? They keep falling. The pile of tires is too big; they’re too small to stay. I’ve told you. Kids are top heavy.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion. I told you to pile more bodies on the tires.”

“And I hate performing the same task over and over because it wasn’t done properly in the first place. Have your recruits do it. I’m only here to shoot, which, I might add, I didn’t do enough of.”

Vulpes frowned, his impatience apparent to all. “Know your place. You may have a special standing with the Legion, but you are still a woman and a dissolute.”

Janus half-smiled. “You’re correct on both accounts. I am a woman with no morals. In fact, my lack of morals is why you Legion people like me so much. You don’t like that I’m ‘dissolute’, but yet it works in your favor.”

He continued to argue with her, but she tuned him out. In her peripheral vision, she noticed movement. A woman who had been hiding behind a pile of sandbags was quietly trying to make her escape. In a flash, Janus unholstered her weapon and fired. She hit her in the leg, and the woman shrieked at the top of her lungs at the blow. She crumpled into a pile and wept.

Vulpes went silent, raising one eyebrow.

“Crush her legs. She can still move,” Janus said to no one in particular, holstering her weapon and once again taking out her pack of cigarettes.

“You heard the woman,” Vulpes nodded to a nearby recruit.

Without hesitation, the young warrior set to work. The woman’s shrieks and screams permeated the air.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, that is annoying,” Janus murmured.

She trudged over to where the woman lay and the recruit hastily backed away. With one swift kick, her foot met the woman’s jaw. A sick crack could be heard and blood poured from her mouth. The screaming stopped but was replaced with low-level gurgles. Janus sighed.

She turned her attention back to Vulpes. “Where are my caps?”

The amused look on his face was traded for one of complete stoicism. “Don’t worry. You’ll get them,” he replied in a patronizing tone.

“Could you say that again, this time without the condescension?” she snapped.

He was not happy. “You’ll get paid when we get back to camp.”

She shook her head. “The contract states I get paid when the job is done. The job is done.”

“That may be, but your payment is back at camp.”

“Sounds like great job planning on your part,” she said with a note of derision. “I’m leaving. I’ll get my caps later.” She turned to walk away and he grabbed her by the arm.

“No.”

Janus froze. “No?”

“I have something to discuss with you.”

“I doubt it,” she scoffed, trying to shrug him off.

His grip tightened. His face was now inches from hers, his cold blue eyes flickering with what she could only identify as lust.

She smiled slowly. “Ohhhh…I get it. You want to fuck me.”

He dropped her arm as if holding on to it burned him. “Go back to camp, whore.”

She didn’t move. “It is fine, Vulpes. _I_ want to fuck. Though I will admit I was more attracted to you when you were blonde. Brown doesn’t suit you.”

His right eye twitched. “Have you reconsidered my offer?”

She took a step back. “Joining the Legion by becoming your breeder? I don’t think so. I’m fucked up but not _that_ fucked up.”

“You do understand that you’re a tool to us. When we have no further need of you, we’ll take you as a slave.”

“I’d like to see you bastards try,” she sniffed.

“Discordia,” he began. “I would pile body upon body and burn them in a pyre that would never extinguish if it meant you would swear fealty to me and Caesar's mighty Legion. Crimson suits you and the world would be a better place with your beautiful and ceaseless cleansing bloodshed.”

“I will be yours, Vulpes, when I need not hide myself from mighty Caesar's eyes,” she said softly. “Being your wife is not how I want to join.”

He moved faster than she could comprehend. In one motion he seized her and dragged her inside one of the houses. He threw her onto a dirty bed, pulling and tearing at her clothes. She tried to push him away, but his strength was too great.

“You reject me at every turn,” he growled. “Submit to me, and I’ll give you all that the Legion has to offer!”

“I said no!”

She knew he was going to fuck her. This is how it always happened. He would give her the offer, she’d refuse, and then his rage would be so unbridled he’d fuck her into submission. She did admit she got off on it.

In her struggle against him (he always liked it when she fought against him); she ended up on all fours, one of his hands wrapped around her throat. He removed his hand only for a moment, and that was to push aside his kilt and mount her.

Janus cried out in pain, feeling every inch of him stretching her. She wasn’t very wet, but she knew the more he touched her, it wouldn’t be a problem for long. He pulled her close so he was pressed against her back. He roughly grabbed her breasts and twisted and pulled her nipples until they throbbed.

She started moaning and he clamped a hand over her mouth. “Keep silent, whore,” he hissed in her ear.

With every thrust she wanted to scream. All she felt was blinding pain, but it was a delicious kind of pain that only Vulpes was capable of giving. He was too big for her, but she didn’t care. His other hand slid down her from her breasts to the apex of her thighs. He circled her clit, sometimes pinching it, and a jolt of pleasure flooded every nerve ending on her body.

“I want you to come for me, slut,” he breathed.

He increased his pace and she clenched down on him. He grunted, seemingly pleased. She could feel his knees start to stiffen and she ground against him. It slowed his pace a bit, but he was enjoying it. She loved pleasuring him.

The pressure mounted within her until she couldn’t hold back anymore. She wanted to scream, breathe in as much air as she could and then scream again. Her vision darkened and her body was shaking uncontrollably. She felt as if she had no bones and would collapse at any moment.

He never wavered. A minute later she felt his knees lock and his warmth filled her. His breath, heavy in her ear, whispered, “Discordia, Discordia, Discordia…”

He pulled out and sat on the dirty mattress. “Clean me.”

Clumsily, she made her way to his lap and sucked his cock, careful to get every drop of cum off his shaft and head. He tasted good and she moaned to express her delight.

He pulled her hair and dragged her away from his lap. He stood and adjusted his armor. Under his chest plate he withdrew a small well-wrapped box and tossed it to her.

“The first part of your payment.”

“First part?” she asked, nonplussed.

He smiled and slid on his sunglasses. “The rest is in my tent. Vale, Discordia.”

Janus cursed after he left the house.

The Legion liked to screw her in more ways than one.


End file.
